List of unconfirmed Anomaly incursions
A list of creature incursions encountered by the Home Office/Anomaly Research Centre teams in which said creatures' original Anomaly (the one to their home time period) was never encountered. This can include both creatures which had come through Anomalies which were never detected due to predating the Anomaly Detection Device, and creatures which had already crossed into another time period before coming to the present. Anomalies Jurassic/Cretaceous Anomaly The Home Office Anomaly research team encountered an Anomaly, at the Forest Heights Country Club, that allowed a Cretaceous Pteranodon and a swarm of Jurassic Anurognathus through to the present. It was presumed that the Anurognathus swarm may have previously gone through another Anomaly into the Cretaceous, or the Pteranodon through another Anomaly into the Jurassic, before both coming to the present. (Episode 1.5) Permian Future Predators' Permian Anomaly After a family of Future Predators appeared in the Permian, Helen Cutter speculated that the only possible explanation was that there was an active Anomaly linking the Permian period to the future. The Home Office Anomaly research team intended to send a permanent mission into the past to locate and contain the Anomaly out of fears of the damage that could be caused to history if more Predators came through into the Permian; the mission was a complete failure. While Nick returned to the present without finding the Anomaly, Helen went back into the Permian to find the Anomaly on her own; (Episode 1.6) it is unknown whether or not she did find, although she eventually succeeded in reaching the future either way. (Episode 2.7) Blue Sky Park Smilodon's Pleistocene Anomaly The Smilodon encountered by the ARC team at Blue Sky Park had apparently come through an Anomaly years earlier from the Pleistocene as a cub, and was raised by Valerie Irwin. Valerie mentioned that the Smilodon had inexplicably entered her house's garage before she'd found it, suggesting that that was where the Anomaly had opened. (Episode 2.3) Future Bird's Pliocene Anomaly After a highly-advanced predatory avian creature came through an Anomaly from the Pliocene with a pack of Thylacosmilus, Cutter theorised that it must have originally come through an Anomaly linking the future and the Pliocene. (Shadow of the Jaguar) Second Maidenhead Anomaly During the Maidenhead flooding, when the ARC team was dealing with a Velociraptor incursion, two Deinosuchus appeared, it was assumed that they had come from another Anomaly which had opened. It most likely led to the Western Interior Seaway. (Fire and Water) Medieval Dracorex's Cretaceous Anomaly The ARC team realised that the Dracorex that had been living in the Medieval area of London before coming through an Anomaly to the present must have previously come through an Anomaly linking the Cretaceous to Medieval England. (Episode 3.7) Kaprosuchus' Cretaceous Anomaly A baby Kaprosuchus had apparently come through an unseen Anomaly from the Cretaceous to the present before being found in Jack's house. This incursion began around the time when the British Anomaly project was founded, and James Lester noted that the ARC's lack of awareness of the Anomaly would indicate that it had closed before the Anomaly Detection Device had been created. (Episode 4.2) Giant Burrowing Insects' Future Anomaly A colony of Giant Burrowing Insects located in the Hypermarket and responsible for burrowing an underground network of tunnels had apparently come through an Anomaly from the future at some point before the ARC encountered them circa spring 2011. It is unknown how long ago the Anomaly the Insects had come through had opened and closed, but Jess Parker speculated (when the ARC thought they were only dealing with one Burrowing Insect before discovering the colony) from the number of burrows the Insects had dug that the Burrowing Insect had been in the present for a long time. (Episode 5.1) Spring-Heeled Jack's Cretaceous Anomaly The Raptor responsible for the Spring-Heeled Jack killings had appeared in London in 1868 or earlier, presumed to have come through an Anomaly in that time and place from the Cretaceous. Emily Merchant mentioned that she'd searched Victorian London for the Anomaly since becoming aware of the incursion, but couldn't find it and could only presume that it had closed. (Episode 5.3) Category:Lists Category:Anomalies